Aftermath
by I'mcalledZorro
Summary: Set sometime between season three and four, after the Phoenix has fallen. Bozer goes to check up on his friend.


A/N: So I managed to mangle one of my fingers right where it sits on the keyboard (I pinched the crap outta it butting together a clothing rack) so I need a couple of more days to tweak some things on my other story, but I had this one finished, so I thought that it would work nicely since it is George Eads appreciation week (I didn't know there was such a thing, but I def appreciate the dude!) I hope you enjoy! Thanks to BabyGenius for the beta! I appreciate it muchly! As always I don't own MacGyver! I am not getting alerts when I receive a PM (but am for reviews) I always try to respond to reviews, so if you haven't heard back from me, check your PMs!

Bozer quietly let himself into his and Mac's house. He hadn't been there very much lately due to working on his movie. "Mac!" He hollered as he closed the door. The place was dark, but Mac's new truck was outside, so he must be home. Bozer shook his head. He still didn't understand some of the changes his roomie had made after the shutting down of the Phoenix. He flipped on a few of the lights as he passed by illuminating the mess that the house had become. Mac wasn't the neatest person, and with him not being there to clean up, and with the break up with Desi, well….

Not seeing any sign of Mac, Bozer figured he was on the back deck moping and drinking. Bozer sighed that was yet another change in his best friend, one he didn't particularly like. The man used to drink only one or two beers a night, and only when they had friends over, but now he could go through a six pack all by himself in one sitting. Stepping out onto the deck Bozer caught sight of his friend sprawled on one of the Adirondack chairs, with a pile of bottle caps beside him.

With a sigh Bozer approached, "Hey Buddy. How's it going?"

Mac smiled a slightly loopy smile, "Bozer! Can I offer you…." He trailed off, looking around him.

Sinking onto the other chair beside Mac, Bozer sighed yet again. "I think you drank them all."

Blinking a few times, Mac nodded. "Yeah, I think I did." He looked glumly at the mostly empty bottle he held in his hand.

For the first time since the Phoenix fell Bozer got mad. Leanna was who knew where on a deep cover assignment. To avoid a Matty/Ethan situation they decided to break up, and see where their lives were at after the operation was over. At least she still had a government job, unlike the rest of them, good ole CIA. Riley had gotten a retail job that she loathed, Mac had just started teaching after taking almost six months to get his teaching license. Now he was teaching bored college students science. Nobody knew what was happening with Jack since they had lost their security clearance, and while Matty checked in on them from to time to time she was pretty quiet about what she was doing. That left Desi, the best friend destroyer, who had broken Mac's heart into a thousand little pieces. The break-up was just like them: loud, explosive, and quickly over. Bozer couldn't help but to feel a little bad for her though. She couldn't go back to whatever she had been doing before, and instead was stuck trying to find a 'normal' job. Last he heard, she was going to work at a nightclub as a bouncer.

Bozer shook his head and gathered the dangling bottle from Mac's lax hand. He had fallen asleep under the stars. Bozer grabbed one of the blankets that they kept out there and covered his slumbering friend. Bozer quietly made his way to his room. He was the luckiest one out of all of them. He had been able to hook up with some friends from film school and was finally making that movie he had always dreamed about, but inside, he like the others wished that they could once again help save the world. With one last shake of his head he banished the thoughts. Instead he started plotting out his next movie, even though his current one wasn't finished , the next one would have a dashing spy as the titular character with a bumbling mad scientist best friend, a kickass cowboy, a ravishing hacker, and a Hun who protected the world from evil.

In his room, he kicked off his shoes too tired to see if any of his toiletry items were there or if he had any night clothes he slumped down on his bed, took a sniff and made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow. Trying to get comfortable he went back to his thoughts of his next movie, but it just wasn't coming to him. He flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 'How did this happen?' he wondered. The group was as tight as any family. After the Phoenix fell Friday game nights were the first to go, they all had to look for new jobs. Then they stopped hanging out at the house as much, then the break up from Hell, and after that it was a text every now and then to see how things were going. Bozer sighed, if Jack were here…then it hit him Jack.

Jack had been the glue that had held everyone together. With him missing their family had slowly started falling apart. Bozer smiled in the dark, remembering those first few weeks after Mac and Jack had gotten back from their deployment. Jack forcing them to play games and get to know each other and it had just expanded when Mac and Jack had joined the Phoenix. Without Jack there to force them to see each other, they hadn't. Bozer closed his eyes and made a silent vow to try harder to be a better friend with the hope that Jack would be back soon and once again pull everyone together.

A/N 2: Hoped you enjoyed! Let me know what your thoughts are. And if you aren't already reading my story, "All Over but the Shouting" then please go check it out! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as my finger heals (which should be within the next several days!) Thanks for taking to the time to read my story!


End file.
